ten cuidado lina
by Reynadraki
Summary: (secuela de soy un licántropo) Lina se acerca a Harry y se hace su mejor amiga, Nathan descubre que está enamorado de ella, al igual que Harry, ¿Quién de los dos ganará su corazón? ¡Descúbrelo aquí!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todo el mundo!, okay, eso sonó muy raro, este quería decir que es mi secuela de soy un licántropo y está dedicada a mi mejor amiga Gabriela Solano, o Gaby, disfrútala mucho Gaby!**

**Capítulo 1: Harry Potter**

Lina se dirigió a la sala común, había sido un día muy largo y estaba cansada, cansada y harta de los murmullos de su condición, iba pensando mucho en eso, que no se dio cuenta de que se dirigía hacia Harry, el cual también estaba distraído.

Chocaron y a Lina se le cayó su collar de lobo, trató de recogerlo, pero Harry se le adelantó y se lo dio.

Lina: Gracias Potter-recogiendo sus demás libros

Harry: de nada, y dime Harry, Angelina-recogiendo sus libros también.

Lina: ok, Harry y dime Lina, ¿a donde vas con tanta prisa?-poniéndose el collar.

Harry: oh, pues-balanceando sus pies nerviosamente- a la biblioteca, esque no termine un trabajo de pociones-buscando su libro de anotaciones.

Lina: te acompaño si quieres, yo tampoco lo he hecho-sacando sus apuntes maltratados.

Harry: ok, vamos-dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca.

Mientras tanto Phoebe se dirigía a la sala de trofeos, puesto que se le olvidó su pulsera que le regaló Lina, cuando entró se fijó en que ahí estaba Nathan y estaba limpiando muy a fondo los trofeos y medallas, curiosa, se escondió para ver que estaba limpiando.

Pasaron unos 4 minutos y vio que Nathan tomaba la pulsera olvidada y se la metía en el bolsillo, Phoebe lo escuchó murmurar: se la daré cuando la vea, asi que decidió salir y luego volvió a entrar para fingir que apenas había llegado.

Phoebe: hola Nathan, ¿Qué haces?-mirándolo de reojo

Nathan: ¡Jesucristo Daphne, casi me das un infarto!-dejando caer la pulsera de su mano

Nathan: pero bueno, ¿Qué haces aquí?, creí que ibas a ver a Lina-recogiendo la pulsera y dándosela en la mano.

Phoebe: tengo dos cosas que decirte: 1° soy Phoebe, no Daphne y 2da: a eso iba cuando me acordé de mi pulsera y vine para acá-poniéndosela y dirigiéndose a la puerta-adiós Nathan-cerrándola y no dándole chance a Nathan a decir algo.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca estaban Harry y Lina, el cual estaba emocionado porque por fin podría convertirse en un animago y ayudar a Lina en la luna llena, pero quiso que fuera una sorpresa, asi que puso sus apuntes y textos de forma que pareciera que estaba estudiando.

Harry: y ,lina?-haciendo a un lado sus apuntes.

Lina: si Harry?-nerviosa sin saber la razón y haciendo dibujos en el cuaderno.

Harry: me preguntaba si quieres ir conmigo a Hosmeade, como amigos-mirando hacia el piso y sonrojado a más no poder.

Lina. este, si claro, después de hacer un trabajo con Belikov, ok?-mirando sus dibujos con fingido interés.

Harry: aliviado- ok, gracias- volviendo a hacer sus apuntes.

Después de media hora más Harry se fue, alegando que se tenía que levantar temprano, por lo que Lina, para no quedarse sola, y además porque iban a cerrar, recogió sus cosas y se fue, pero primero decidió pasar por el ala de pociones, por su poción mensual de matalobos.

Tocó la puerta y, pasados unos minutos salió Snape, quien sostenía una botella de la poción, sin decir palabra le tendió la poción y cerró la puerta. Pero oyó que le decía cuando estaba por irse a través de la puerta:

Snape: Fígese lo que hace con su corazón señorita Rosenberg.

Lina: mande?-fingiendo no haberlo oído.

Más no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que recogió su bolsa y en cuanto llegó a la sala se fue a su dormitorio y como era viernes, decidió avanzarle a la tarea.

Mientras tanto, en las mazmorras se encontraba Snape, quien miraba una foto de Lily y otra de Lina y se decía a si mismo:

Snape: espero que no cometa mi mismo error, no quisiera que a esa chica inocente le hicieran daño-guardando las fotos y preparando otra poción.

Nathan, mientras tanto ya había terminado su castigo y estaba entrando por la sala común, creyó que Lina estaba dormida, pero la vio en un sillón haciendo un trabajo y tratando de no quedarse dormida, por lo que se le acercó y la saludó.

Lina se sobresaltó pero le devolvió el saludo y luego Nathan le preguntó si quería ir con el a Hosmeade el fin de semana.

Lina: lo siento Nathan, pero ya quedé con Harry-guardando sus cuadernos y desperezándose en el sillón.

Nathan: desanimado y, para su sorpresa, celoso-ok, bueno, te veo entonces para hacer el trabajo de el idiota grasiento?-más animado ante la idea de verla antes que a Harry (que rayos?)

Lina: si, pero es Snape, ok?, trátalo con respeto-levantándose y despidiéndose de él para irse a dormir, confusa y nerviosa.

Nathan: ¿que le pasa a esta?, bueno mejor me voy yo también-yendo hacia su cama.

**Al día siguiente...**

Lina estaba emocionada y temerosa, ya que era luna llena y no sabía que hacer para que Harry no la siguiera afuera, pero decidió pensar en otra cosa.

Asi que se vistió con un vestido corto, de color rojo y con una cinta verde, se miró al espejo y se terminó de arreglar con maquillaje, luego se dirigió a la biblioteca para realizar el trabajo con Nathan.

Lo encontró sentado en una mesa, al fondo, asi que bordeó todas las mesas, ignorando los silbidos y murmullos y se sentó.

Nathan: estas preciosa Lina-dándole un beso en la mejilla

Lina: gracias, estoy nerviosa, jamás había ido con un amigo que no fueras tu y que supiera mi condición-sacando su información y agarrando la de Nathan.

Nathan:(no quiero que se enamore de Harry, el no la merece, es un inmaduro y presumido, como su padre)-bueno, a trabajar, se supone que es para el Lunes y mañana no quiero hacer nada-viendo lo que Lina escribió y buscando en caso de que les faltara información.

Lina: pasando toda la información-no seas flojo, asi no aprenderás nada.

Nathan: si, tienes razón, ya está todo, no falta nada?-viendo el papel.

Lina: no, no falta nada-mirando su reloj- ¡vaya será mejor que me vaya sino quiero llegar tarde con Harry!-saliendo corriendo de la biblioteca.

Nathan: ashh, ahora nada más falta que se hagan novios, ¡yo la amo!, ¿Por qué es tan difícil que ella se de cuenta y que yo le diga?-saliendo enfadado hacia los jardines.

Mientras tanto Lina corría presurosa hacia Hosmeade, donde le esperaba Harry, sin darse cuenta de que Snape la miraba desde las mazmorras con actitud preocupada.

**¿Qué dicen?, que creen que pasará con Lina y Harry?, ¿lograran gustarse, o Nathan se interpondrá en su camino al amor? ¿y podrá Lina saber que hacía realmente Harry?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo, se despide Layla Dragomir.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hosmeade

**perdón si no actualicé, tuve exámenes y me atrasé con otras 3 historias, pero aquí esta el segundo capítulo de ¨Ten cuidado Lina¨, en este capítulo Lina y Harry están en Hosmeade y Tomas aparece, luego Harry la besa, Descubre que esta haciendo Harry y casi al final Nathan trata de besarla.**

**a leer!**

**Capítulo 2: Hosmeade**

Lina llegó a las tres escobas con algo de tiempo, era temprano, por lo que se sentó en una mesa cercana a la pared y se dispuso a esperar a Harry.

Mientras esperaba pidió una cerveza, y sacó su cuaderno, ella amaba dibujar, especialmente de la luna llena, ya que le ayudaba a despejar su mente y a no olvidar lo que había pasado, no sabía que hora era, por lo que decidió aguardar unos minutos más.

Pasados unos 12 minutos, según consultó con la dueña del bar: madame Rosmerta, Harry entró, algo despeinado y trayendo un cuaderno y varios libros. Al principio no vio a Lina, pero después de observar el bar la localizó, prácticamente al lado de el.

-hola Lina, perdón si llegué tarde-sentándose a su lado.

-descuida, llegaste apenas 1 minuto después-sonriéndole con confianza.

Harry dejó su cuaderno en la mesa, mientras que colocó los libros en la silla cercana, pidió lo mismo que Lina estaba bebiendo, y luego se pusieron a charlar. La verdad es que tenían mucho de que hablar, como cuando fue su primer luna llena, quién le preparaba la poción, si recibió apoyo, y esas cosas.

De parte de Harry, lo más doloroso que le había pasado era que Voldemort mató a su padre y su madre estaba en San Mungo, incapaz de reconocerlo como era el.

Lina lo entendió, ya que su prima, Liese, también perdió a sus padres con la maldición cruciatus, decidieron salir a dar un paseo, por lo que pagaron sus bebidas y salieron por la puerta, en dirección hacia la casa de los gritos.

Se sentaron en una roca ahí cercana y luego Harry empezó a hacer anotaciones en el cuaderno, pero de forma que Lina no lo viera, al preguntarle que es lo que estaba haciendo le dijo que era una sorpresa para ella, pero que le iba a gustar, tras lo cual Lina estuvo, con su varita, haciendo bolas de nieve para hacer muñecos.

-vaya, vaya, miren quien esta aquí.

Se volteo y Harry se levantó de un salto, frente a ellos estaba nada más y nada menos que Tomas Gray, quien los miraba triunfante y burlón.

-¿Tanto interés tienes en un fenómeno Potter?-burlándose de Lina

-¡cállate Gray, el único fenómeno eres tu!-le dijo Harry con enojo.

-uy, perdón, tal parece que de tal palo tal astilla, no?, tus padres eran unos fenómenos, por eso merecían morir-riéndose de el en su cara.

Harry iba a golpearlo, furioso como estaba, pero se quedó de piedra al ver que Lina se le adelantaba y de un solo movimiento, le golpeaba la cara con tal fuerza que lo mandó volando a unas rocas cercanas al lugar, Tomas, furioso, solamente se levantó y le dijo a una muy enojada Lina.

-lamentarás haber nacido Rosenberg-alejándose corriendo.

Dicho esto Lina se desplomó contra el suelo, Harry se acercó a ella y la levantó, notó que estaba llorando y la abrazó, permitiendo que llorara en su hombro lo que quisiera.

Después de unos minutos se calmó, pero aun asi se quedó acurrucada en contra de el pecho de Harry, como el la quería mucho y quería que se sintiese mejor, tomó su barbilla y levantó su cara, y , sintiéndose tonto, la besó.

Lina abrió los ojos antes de abandonarse al beso, la lengua de Harry pidió entrada a su boca y allí ellos pelearon por el dominio, ganó Harry y Lina se sintió completa, por una vez, el beso pasó de ser lindo a apasionado y apremiante, por lo que después de unos minutos se separaron en busca de aire.

Luego Harry se levantó y luego levantó a Lina, la cual se sonrojó bastante, agarraron las cosas de Harry y decidieron regresarse al castillo, iban caminando cuando Harry le preguntó a Lina.

-¿quieres ir a mi casa el sábado?-mirándola a los ojos.

-este, si, claro, iré por traslador, ok?-tomándolo de la mano.

-esque estará mi tía y no quiero estar solo-mirando al suelo, avergonzado.

-shhh, descuida, iré-abrazándolo a el

En cuanto llegaron al castillo decidieron salir al campo de Quidicth, donde Harry le enseño a Lina a montar en escoba, la verdad es que lo hacía bastante bien, y pensó que sería buena bateadora o cazadora. Jugaron durante un rato.

Luego, como ya era hora de la comida, se dirigieron al Gran comedor, no sin antes guardar las pelotas y las escobas. Al entrar en el Gran Comedor de la mano todos los voltearon a ver, en especial Nathan, quien los miraba muy furioso, Lina no le hizo caso, pero si volteó a la mesa de los profesores al sentir que Snape la miraba.

Se sentaron y entonces Phoebe se sentó al lado de Lina, inmediatamente preguntándole que es lo que estaba pasando, Lina, asegurándose de que no las oyeran con el conjuro Muffiato, le contó a su hermana lo ocurrido en Hosmeade.

Phoebe inmediatamente se sintió feliz por su hermana, pero le dijo que tuviera cuidado con Nathan y Tomas, Lina vio, por su parte que Harry estaba con otros dos chicos a los cuales al parecer, entre un gran sonrojo, les contaba lo ocurrido.

-al menos tienes vía libre con Nathan hermanita-mirándola con picardía

-cállate Lina-sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

Lina terminó de comer y decidió ir a la biblioteca, estaba segura de que podría encontrar un libro que le dijera como comportarse con los muggles, a decir verdad ella era de una familia de sangre pura, por lo que no sabía como era convivir en una casa de muggles.

Decepcionada por no hallar ninguno subió a la sala común a vestirse con un pantalón y una playera de manga larga.

Bajó unos momentos después, viendo que eran como las 4 de la tarde, salió directo a las mazmorras por un poco de poción matalobos, para lo cual tuvo que tocar como por mucho tiempo antes de que un serio Snape le abriera la puerta.

-me parece que viene por la poción señorita Rosenberg-dándole un frasco de ella.

-gracias profesor Snape, ya me tengo que ir-haciendo ademán de irse.

-trate de no seducir a cualquier hombre en su camino-cerrando la puerta.

Lina no sabía si enojarse o ignorar el comentario y seguir como si nada, decidió lo primero, pateó con fuerza la puerta y le dijo a Snape a través de la puerta.

-¡Sepa que solo he seducido a uno y su nombre es Harry James Potter!.

Entonces salió corriendo de allí, sin detenerse hasta llegar al bosque prohibido, donde se acostó en el suelo y se quedó dormida mientras lloraba a lagrima viva.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Mientras tanto, Harry se dirigió a la casa de los gritos, donde sabía que podía practicar su magia en paz, sacó sus libros y entonces empezó a preparar la poción, no siempre le salían bien, por lo que le puso especial atención a todos los ingredientes y las medidas para no equivocarse.

Al final tuvo lista la poción, por lo que sin perder tiempo se la tomó, sintió una quemazón en todo su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que se desmayaba del dolor.

Se despertó sintiéndose bastante desorientado, al tener un espejo delante de el, pudo notar que en lugar de un joven de piel morena, ojos esmeralda y cabello rebelde azabache, se encontraba un lobo del color del azabache, con una marca como cicatriz en su frente, asi que, feliz, tomó su varita con la boca y se dirigió afuera de la casa, en busca de Lina.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Lina, mientras tanto, se había despertado y, al ver que estaba por salir la luna llena, se tomó la poción y cuando salió la luna se quitó la ropa y se transformó en la licántropa que era.

Dolió mucho, pero una vez echo, salió de su escondite, cuidando que no estuvieran las luces del castillo encendidas, o al menos la mayoría.

Luego de estar paseando por 2 horas por el lugar de repente escuchó que un lobo aullaba la luna, se congeló en su lugar, esperando que fuera un sueño, se volvió a escuchar el aullido, por lo que corrió a el lugar de origen, encontrándose con un lobo del color azabache.

Al verla solamente se le acercó y la olfateó, lo mismo hizo ella, detectando el aroma de menta y chocolate?, ese aroma le resultaba conocido por lo que al ocultarse la luna se transformó en ella de nuevo, desnuda. El lobo, para su sorpresa empezó a brillar y se transformó en un Harry muy nervioso.

Al darse cuenta de que ambos estaban desnudos, solamente se dio la vuelta y corrió a buscar su ropa, al volver se dio cuenta de que Harry seguía sin ropa, por lo que conjuró unas nuevas y, cuidando el no tocarlo, se la puso.

Luego muy sonrojada salió corriendo de allí, no sin antes decirle en el oído:

-iré a tu casa el viernes si te parece.

continuará...

siguiente capítulo: Lina visita a Harry y a la madre de Harry


	3. Chapter 3: licántropa defensora

**este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, la secuela se llamará: un nuevo mortífago, y tendr capítulos, mientras tanto les diré que en este capítulo Lina va a casa de Harry y allí lo defiende de su tía Margue, luego visita a su madre y en el último, bueno se hacen una idea, verdad?**

**no los entretengo mas y los dejo disfrutando.**

**a leer!**

**capítulo 3: Defensora licántropa**

Después de lo que pasó en la casa de los gritos Lina, durante toda la semana se la pasó ignorando a Harry, sin hacer caso de la esperanzada mirada de Nathan o la de tristeza en Phoebe, la verdad es que estaba avergonzada de que Harry haya visto su cuerpo.

No quiere eso decir que sea fea ni nada, pero su madre siempre le había dicho que no debía hacerse hasta el matrimonio, por lo que sentía que estaba mal y no podía verlo a la cara. Ya que temía que si lo hacía le daría un beso y le diría algo de lo cual se arrepentiría después.

Asi que solamente se concentró en sus clases, sin darse cuenta de que Snape lo miraba con algo que parecía arrepentimiento y Harry que trataba de acercársele a la menor oportunidad.

Asi, sin darse cuenta, llegó la mañana del viernes, Lina, sabiendo que lo prometió, solamente se centró en sus clases antes de que, sin darse cuenta, fuera abordada por Nathan, el cual se veía bastante nervioso.

-Lina, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-le preguntó directo.

-este, no, Nathan lo siento-mirándolo con tristeza

-pero creí que rompiste con Harry-confundido y enojado ahora.

-no, solo que es algo personal, me tengo que ir-haciéndolo a un lado y pasando.

Al principio lo quiso considerar, pero al recordar la forma en que Harry la besó y la forma en que se sintió, se dio cuenta, de que ella amaba a Harry y que iba a aclarar el asunto de una vez por todas, por lo que se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, donde seguro lo hallaría.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Harry, mientras tanto, decidió que debía aclarar las cosas con Lina, habló con Phoebe para saber porque estaba asi, ella le dijo las costumbres de su familia, por lo que el, apenado, se vio obligado a decirle lo que sucedió realmente, ya que su hermana tenía la idea equivocada de que el la había tratado de forzar.

Phoebe inmediatamente lo apoyó y le dijo que si planeaba decirle o confesársele debía ser pronto, ya que Nathan creía estar enamorado de ella, por lo que de seguro querría conquistarla.

Entonces Harry le dijo que el la invitó a estar con su familia, ante lo cual Phoebe sonrió y le dijo que debía ir a buscarla cuanto antes, ya que ella quería saber como eran las comidas Muggle y quería fotos.

Harry, apurado, salió de la biblioteca, tropezándose con Lina, la cual, al ver que se trataba de Harry, se ruborizó, pero no trató de huir, algo que agradeció Harry mentalmente.

-Lina, tenemos que hablar-le dijo serio

-este, si claro-le dijo ella, temblorosa

Al ver que su hermana le daba gestos de ánimo, se sintió más segura, por lo que aceptó la mano que le daba Harry y se dirigieron a el bosque prohibido, de nuevo.

Allí, Harry le contó todo lo que le dijo Phoebe y el le dijo que no tenía nada de malo eso que sucedió, esa tradición era para evitar que tuvieran relaciones antes de tiempo y para que el honor de la novia estuviera intacto hasta la boda.

Lina se sintió aliviada y luego, como ya de noche, sin darse cuenta, Lina sacó una pluma de su túnica, sacó su varita y murmuró: Portus. Acto seguido la pluma emitió un resplandor marrón, Harry y ella tomaron la pluma y de repente sintieron el familiar tirón que los impulsaba hacia un destino conocido.

(POV de Lina)

Al dejar de sentir el tirón pude comprobar que estábamos en un suburbio, Harry, a mi lado, me indicó que se trataba de Privet Drive, echamos a andar a paso lento, era de noche por lo que no había cuidado en si alguien nos veía.

Al llegar a la casa nos abrió una mujer de cara huesuda y delgada, supuse que ella era Petunia, la hermana de Lily.

-Entren antes de que los vean, ¡rápido!-susurrando

Obedecimos, ya que no quería causar una mala impresión, al entrar en la sala vimos que en la mesa se hallaban 3 personas: 1 niño de 14 años gordo, comiendo pastel y viendo la televisión, un hombre bigotudo, gordo igual y charlando con una mujer igual de gorda, la cual le daba de comer a un perro gordo.

Harry me susurró que se trataba de su tío, su tía y su primo. Contuve el asco y, como me habían educado, dije bastante alto para que se me oyera.

-buenas noches, mi nombre es Angelina Rosenberg-mirándolos sin miedo.

La mujer gorda, Margue, me miró con repugnancia y me dijo.

-eres del colegio de este niño?-mirando a Harry.

-si señora Dursley, nos podemos sentar?-observando fijamente a Vernon Dursley.

-vayan a lavarse las manos y pónganse buena ropa, parecen vagabundos!-dijo Vernon.

Yo solo contuve las ganas de golpearlo y mostré una sonrisa educada, seguí a Harry, el cual me dio un vestido Azul y una diadema, me dijo que Phoebe se lo dio, por lo que mientras yo me vestía el se lavó las manos y viceversa.

Al final bajamos y nos sentamos en la mesa, donde los 4 ya se encontraban comiendo y platicando de cosas que no quería saber, Harry inmediatamente se sentó, pero yo me quedé ahí parada, sin saber que hacer, Margue me dijo, burlonamente.

-¿ni siquiera sabes como sentarte Anglicana?

-es Angelina señora-sentándome al lado de Harry.

Comenzó la comida y a cada minuto noté que el se ponía cada vez más tenso, le tomé de la mano para apoyarlo, lo cual me valió una sonrisa de su parte. Ni cuenta me di cuando Vernon y su hermana empezaron a decir groserías de Harry hasta que los oi.

-de veras que este chico es mala raza, no debieron acogerlo-sirviéndose mas vino.

-es lo que había que hacer, pero si es de mal día-respondiendo Vernon.

-es bueno que en ese colegio den palizas, asi al menos será educado con sus mayores-mirándonos de reojo

Harry solamente apretó más mi mano y yo le deje hacer mientras comíamos, la verdad es que me estaba conteniendo para no hacer magia accidental. Pero esque conforme la conversación avanzó, me di cuenta, para mi error, que ahora era sobre mi.

-y esa de donde salió?-vernon mientras se servía mas chuletas.

Petunia solamente miraba en silencio, tratando de no mirarme y de estar al margen.

-debe ser de una de esas putas de por ahí-se burló Margue.

-es por eso que llegó con el mocoso, se tal palo tal astilla-agarrando una copa de cristal.

Fingí no escucharlos, aunque por dentro bullía del enojo, ahora fue el turno de Harry de ofrecerme su mano, la cual tomé mientras comíamos un poco de pastel y ensalada de verduras. Dudley se había ido a jugar con sus amigos y estábamos solos con los 3 gordos y la flaca, genial!.

-creo que los tortolitos se quedaron en su mundo-mirándonos Margue.

-si, mejor váyanse a su cuarto!-riéndose Vernon.

No pude soportarlo más, por lo que solamente dejé que mi enojo fluyera, de repente todas las copas y platos se rompieron, Harry solamente me miró con asombro antes de que yo lo tirara al suelo para evitar que se hiciese daño.

Los Dursley trataron de cogerme, pero yo, con mi magia, logré que se inflara Margue como un globo y que el perro mordiera a Vernon, mientras Margue se largaba flotando de allí.

Inmediatamente y sin perder tiempo, salimos de allí y, nos vendamos para que nos pudiéramos desvestir al mismo tiempo, nos pusimos la ropa del colegio y salimos de allí antes de que se dieran cuenta de nuestra ausencia.

(POV de Harry)

yo solamente en cuanto llegamos al castillo me le quedé viendo y, entonces nos echamos a reír en cuanto recordamos la cara de todos durante la explosión de magia, la verdad fue increíble.

Entonces, sin dejar de reír, la tomé del rostro y la besé, ella correspondió al beso y luego me abrazó sujetándose a mis caderas, por lo cual yo hice lo mismo.

Luego nos separamos y me dirigí a la sala común a charlar con Phoebe, mientras la veía irse, al parecer al jardín.

(POV de Lina)

Sin darme cuenta, mientras me dirigía a San Mungo, me encontré tocándome los labios y recordando el beso, al ver que ya había llegado, me concentré y le dije a la recepcionista a quien había ido a ver, tras lo cual me preparé para entrar a la sala.

continuará...


	4. Chapter 4: final y un aviso

**aviso: el último capítulo, su secuela se llamará ¨un nuevo mortífago¨, la cual será como d capítulos, espero y hayan disfrutado de esta historia, mis mejores deseos a todos ustedes, espero que sepan que estoy feliz por mis reviews.**

**en este capítulo Lina ve a Lily Potter, Harry y Nathan se pelean, Phoebe los separa, y otras cosas.**

**disfruten!.**

**Capítulo 4:Parejas y familia.**

-¡CUENTAMELO TODO!, ¡¿COMO FUE?!.

Harry inmediatamente se yapó los oídos, Phoebe no pudo evitar gritar al ver a Harry para que le contara todo, debido a eso, tuvo que echar un encantamiento Muffiato para que no se oyeran sus gritos.

-de acuerdo, pero baja la voz!-le siseó Harry a Phoebe.

-ok, pero cuenta, cuenta!-sentándolo a su lado.

Y entonces Harry procedió a contarle lo sucedido, que se cambiaron de ropa, que cenaron juntos, que Lina lo defendió de sus tíos, que hizo explotar los platos y vasos, que su tía se infló como globo, en fin, todo, con pelos y señales. Al final le dio una foto donde salía Lina mirando a Margue inflarse.

Al verla Phoebe empezó a reírse a carcajadas, y después le preguntó si ya habían arreglado las cosas entre ellos.

-si, ya se arregló todo-guardando la foto en su bolsillo.

-me alegro, se nota que ustedes se gustan-riendo cuando causó un sonrojo en Harry.

Entonces Nathan se acercó por una esquina, buscando a Phoebe, ella, al verlo, rápidamente escondió a Harry en un aula allí cerca, mientras se acomodaba y trataba de parecer casual y sin miedo cuando el se acercó a ella.

Nathan notó algo rara a Phoebe, pero supuso que era por las tareas y el año por terminar (solo 2 semanas), se sentó a su lado y, sin notar su sonrojo le preguntó.

-¿has visto a Harry o a Lina?-mirándola a los ojos.

-este, eh, no, ¿por qué?-nerviosa.

-esque quiero decirles algo, pero bueno, dime si los ves-levantándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

(POV de Lina).

Sabiendo que tenía poco tiempo antes de que notaran mi ausencia, me dirigí a la sala que me indicaron y, silenciosa, entré.

Allí todo estaba tan quieto, había muchos pacientes en esta sala, por lo que me costó localizar a la madre de Harry, Lily. Cuando la hallé, me senté en una silla cerca a la cama y cerré las cortinas para tener más privacidad.

-hola Lily, te traje estas flores-poniéndole el florero en un jarrón.

-¿como estas?, nosotros ya casi terminamos el curso, solo faltan 2 semanas, es emocionante, dentro de unos meses estaré en cuarto, y mi hermana en tercero-mirándola sonriente.

-ajá-me dijo solamente.

Ella no me entendía, pero podía jurar que había ocasiones en las que me quería decir algo pero no podía, era lamentable, y juré que si Voldemort regresaba lo iba a hacer pagar por lo que le hizo a esta inocente mujer. Le estuve hablando como por 2 horas, y luego salí a pasear por el hospital para ver a otros pacientes allí cercanos.

Me detuve varias veces a saludarlos, mi madre, al trabajar allí era conocida, por lo que yo también, solamente que ella estaba de vacaciones por un tiempo.

-Hola, ¿quién eres?-escuché atrás de mi.

Me giré y vi a una niña, de como 3 años, que estaba allí conmigo en la sala, me agaché para estar a su altura y le pregunté que hacia allí, me dijo que ella estaba visitando a su abuela junto con su madre, luego me dio un abrazo y se fue (¿?).

Al ver que se me hacía tarde, tomé una taza de té que había cerca, saqué mi varita, y, cuidando que nadie me viera, susurré: Portus, inmediatamente sujeté la taza, para regresar al castillo antes del toque de queda.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Harry ya había salido de el aula y le había dicho a Phoebe que iba a buscar a Lina, ya que iba a ser el toque de queda, Phoebe solo asintió y se fue en dirección a la torre de Ravenclaw, pensativa y curiosa sobre como era posible que su hermana ya estuviera enamorada.

Harry, sin fijarse si alguien lo vio, salió corriendo para esperar a Lina, ya que llevaba horas sin aparecer y quería saber a donde había ido.

Llegó al límite del castillo y se dispuso a esperar a que ella se apareciera en el lugar, se sentó en una roca, se quitó su ropa y se transformó en un lobo, luego se acostó y se quedó dormido mientras esperaba a Lina, sin darse cuenta.

Despertó al sentir un par de manos que lo acariciaban, suspirando, se apoyó en el toque, acercándose a la persona que lo estaba acariciando.

Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que se trataba de Lina, la cual, sonriente, estaba sentada a su lado.

-que tierno eres Harry al esperarme-rascándole las orejas.

-guau-le dijo, mientras se levantaba y le lamía la boca.

-agh!, Harry no hagas eso!-limpiándose y levantándose del suelo .

El solo se puso a su lado y empezó a trotar tras ella, deteniéndose para jugar en la tierra o perseguir pájaros. Lina le dijo que se transformara, lo cual cumplió, ella, sin pudor alguno, le puso toda la ropa, rozando sin querer su torso, haciéndolo gemir ante el contacto.

Echo esto le dio sus gafas y regresaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, despidiéndose con un beso y subiendo a su cuarto.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhpppppppppppppppppppppnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

una semana con 6 días después Lina, Harry y Phoebe estaban sentados en el patio de la escuela, disfrutando de que al día siguiente se irían a casa, Lina había invitado a Harry a su casa, por lo que el no volvería con los Dursley hasta dentro de otro verano más.

Phoebe estaba pensando en que era ese día cuando le diría a Nathan sus sentimientos, aun si el la rechazaba debía intentarlo.

Lina les dio a los dos un collar que ella hizo, el de Phoebe era un halcón, el de Harry un lobo y el de ella igual, estaban charlando sobre que harían al llegar a casa, cuando llegó Nathan y empezó a gritarle a Lina que el estaba enamorado de ella y que Harry no la merecía.

-cálmate Belikov, asi no lograrás nada-dijo Lina con firmeza.

-¡no, el no es para ti!-enojado Nathan.

-solo estas confundido-le dijo Harry.

-¡tu no te metas Potter!-encarando a Harry.

Entonces, como vio que los iba a lastimar a ambos sino hacía algo, Phoebe se armó de valor, se acercó a Nathan y le dio un beso en la boca, consiguiendo que se calmara y Harry se acercara a abrazar a Lina, mientras los dos los veían asombrados.

Luego se separaron y, sin decir palabra, salieron de allí sin reparar en ellos dos.

Harry se rió y, rápidamente, tomó a Lina en brazos y la llevó a la sala común, donde sacó un anillo y, poniéndoselo, le preguntó.

-Angelina Dakota Rosenberg, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-nervioso

-¡si, claro que si!-abrazándolo y tirándolo al suelo.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Al llegar a su casa de Lina en Godric´s Hollow,Harry se sintió nervioso, pero al saber que Lina y Phoebe estaban con el, avanzó con decisión y tocó la puerta, esperó unos minutos y luego abrió la puerta una mujer parecida a Lina, pero con el cabello corto y su varita en la mano.

-Hola, tu debes ser Harry Potter, pasa-haciéndose a un lado.

Lina y Phoebe entraron primero y luego Phoebe se fue a su cuarto mientras Lina y Harry se sentaban con su madre.

Se notaba que ella había estado preparando pociones, ya que su cabello estaba algo grasiento y sostenía su varita con fuerza, pero les ofreció té y pastelillos, se sentó enfrente de ellos y entonces les dijo con voz segura y fuerte.

-asi que ustedes dos son novios, me alegro-sonriéndoles.

-gracias mamá-abrazándola con fuerza.

-es bueno saber que mi hija encontró a un joven amable como tu-dándole un guiño a Harry.

El cual gimió al darse cuenta del verano que tenía por delante, pero que, pensó después, al lado de Lina, todo valía la pena.

FIN

secuela será pronto escrita, hasta entonces!


End file.
